


Nobody's Business But Ours

by sadlonelyyogurt



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Cowboys in Love, Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, also im mad they killed jack, and the end is too sad, i dont think this is technically porn, not graphic tho, so i wrote abt the beginning cuz im already sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt
Summary: two bros, chillin in a campsite, 0 feet apart cuz they are really fucking gayor, some of Jacks' experiences on Brokeback
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Nobody's Business But Ours

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly just wrote this cuz young jake gyllenhal is pretty as fuck and no one is talking abt it

Ennis hardly said anything, but Jack thought it made him even more interesting, instead of the opposite. He was tall and mysterious and his eyes looked like they could probably burn through something if the sun reflected off them in the right way.

Ennis seemed to think Jack was loud and annoying for the most part, which hurt Jack's feelings just a little bit. Jack didn’t know why he cared so much. He told himself it was because they were supposed to be living up in the mountains for three months so they ought to be friends, right? Truthfully, he wished Ennis would see Jack in the way Jack saw Ennis, though how exactly that was Jack wasn’t sure. He hated overthinking things, so he took a few sips of whiskey and stopped thinking altogether.

“You’re gonna freeze your ass off when the fire dies down. Yer better off sleepin’ in the tent.”

Ennis chose not to heed Jack’s warning, of fucking course he didn’t, and curled up under a thin blanket outside. Jack was at once grateful and disappointed, each for reasons he’d rather not think too much on. 

Damnit, there was too much thinking to be done up in the mountains. He wished his brain would quiet down for five seconds so he could fall asleep, but it stubbornly refused. So, he lay awake listening to Ennis’s shivering before he couldn’t take it anymore.

He stuck his head out of the tent.

“Ennis?”

“What?”

“Just quit yer yammerin’ and get in here.”

Ennis could be heard tripping over every goddamn thing in the campsite as he made his way towards the tent. Jack just hoped there wouldn’t be too much of a mess in the morning.

He faced his back to Ennis as he settled down because even though it was dark inside the tent he feared Ennis would be able to see how fucking red his face was. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly so sweaty.

Well, he did, but again it was something he chose not to think on. He decided to blame it on the alcohol he’d consumed earlier, though it hadn’t been nearly enough to justify any of the things his brain was imagining.

He wasn’t sure exactly when or how or  _ why _ it happened, but after falling half asleep with Ennis at his back for reasons beyond his comprehension he reached over and wrapped Ennis’s arm around his waist. It was stupid, and a very bad idea, though it had been less of an idea and more of an impulse. It did feel nice for the three seconds it lasted, though.

And then Ennis must have woken up, or maybe he never fell asleep in the first place, because he launched himself to the other side of the tent very suddenly, which was first of all kind of startling and also tainted with a sting of rejection.

Plus the fear. The fear that Ennis would hate him or beat him up or, most likely, shoot him in the head and throw him off the side of a cliff. All were very logical things to do, Jack thought, so he decided if this was his last day on earth then he might as well do something not so logical.

He just fucking went for it.

He leaned in as close as he dared, because now he was second guessing himself.  _ No time for that _ , he decided, and his jacket started to feel too constricting so he took it off.

“What’re ya doing?” Ennis mumbled, voice slurred from sleep.

Jack hardly knew himself, so he didn’t reply.

He wanted to kiss Ennis’s stupidly perfect mouth, but the second he placed his hands on his face Ennis freaked out. Jack should have been expecting it, but half his brain was apparently still sleeping.

Both of them were breathing heavily, though Jack was pretty sure he was more so. Ennis had his arms on either side of Jack’s face, holding him down, and for a moment Jack struggled because he wasn’t sure what Ennis intended to do. But when he didn’t move, Jack stopped because suddenly it was very, very quiet and their faces were very, very close.

Ennis didn’t seem to be on board with the whole kissing thing, which was a bit of a let down but oh well, so Jack unbuckled his pants and prayed Ennis wouldn’t go ballistic. Jack thought he might have when Ennis shoved him on his hands and knees, but then he heard the unmistakable sounds of another belt being loosened and Ennis was pulling down Jack’s pants to reveal his ass. There was a spat which Jack hoped and assumed was Ennis spitting in his palm. 

They didn’t exchange any words, the only sounds being Ennis’s ragged breathing from above him and Jack’s own moans and gasps. 

He figured out a few things from that night.

First of all, Ennis was  _ really _ hot and also had a really big dick. Related to this, taking Ennis’s dick in his ass made walking somewhat painful the next day.

Second of all, sex with women was not as good as sex with men. That was of course assuming that all sex with men was like sex with Ennis, but Jack thought it must be similar.

And third of all, he did appreciate the more romantic parts of sex with women. That night was rough and neither of them said a thing. And fuck did it feel good but he kind of wished Ennis had said something, or maybe just touched him fondly or something nice like that.

He also knew that maybe they weren’t quite there in their relationship yet.

Him and Ennis didn’t talk about it the next morning. Jack woke up alone and Ennis was already preparing to leave for the sheep that day. 

“See you for supper.” Jack hoped it didn’t look like he was walking as stiffly as it felt he was. 

Ennis said nothing, as per usual, and rode off towards the sheep.

It was later, in the afternoon, that they finally talked. Jack was beginning to think he was going to have to be the one who said something. Not that they really  _ needed _ to talk about it, but if they didn’t things would continue on awkwardly as they were and Jack hadn’t even bared a day of it before he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Luckily for him, it was Ennis who sat down next to Jack as he played with a piece of grass between his fingers and told him, in that low, gravelly voice of his, “This is a one shot thing we got goin’ on here.”

Jack couldn’t help the disappointment that blossomed in his chest.

“It’s nobody’s business but ours.”

They both stared into the horizon for a minute or so, and Jack wondered what was on Ennis’s mind. He wondered if Ennis was wondering what was on his mind. Probably not, but he let himself imagine this was so anyway.

“Y’know, I ain’t queer,” Ennis said finally.

“Me neither,” Jack said, though he was lying and so was Ennis, and both of them knew it. You don’t fuck the hot cowboy sharing a tent with you after trying to spoon with him and then call it a normal, completely heterosexual relationship. And damned if Jack knew a thing about anything in life, but as far as he’d heard, wanting to kiss men and have sex with men made you queer and that was that. 

Plus, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed men before. The subject wasn’t something he particularly liked to think about, but women simply didn’t appeal to him and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He’d tried over the years, god knows he tried, but in the end he was still left lusting after men he could never have and that was the truth of it. 

Whether or not Ennis shared similar experiences was a mystery to Jack, but that was Ennis’ business, anyway. 

Jack just had to pray to god he wouldn’t fall in love or something equally shitty like that. Though with the way his stomach got all in a twist (no pun intended) when he glanced over at Ennis’s rugged face, he had a sinking feeling not getting his feelings involved was already out of the question. 

Though it seemed Jack may not have been the only one with too many feelings for his own good.

That night, Jack was laying on his roll not thinking about Ennis, who’d been outside tending the fire and came in with this look in his eyes that gave Jack a strange sort of confidence. Jack wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold him and be held by him and that was probably wrong but they were in the mountains in the middle of nowhere so who really fucking cared?

He didn’t. He cared about Ennis, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give two shits about all the other stuff.

So he sat up, rubbed his thumb along Ennis’s arm, and Ennis was staring at him with this look that could very well have been contemplating Jack’s soul. It wasn’t like Ennis ever said anything he was thinking, so how would Jack know?

And then he went for Ennis’s mouth, and Ennis seemed reluctant but Jack was nothing if not persistent. He caught Ennis’s lips in his and they stayed like that for a split second before pulling apart, both of them going soft and emotional.

“It’s alright,” Jack murmured quietly, because clearly Ennis needed to hear something like that. Ennis was scared, Jack could tell. “It’s alright, It’s alright.”

Jack didn’t know why he wasn’t scared. Why he wasn’t disgusted, or deeply ashamed. 

He laid down on his back, holding Ennis in his arms, Ennis running his hands all over Jack’s body like he needed to be sure Jack was  _ real _ .

Jack flipped them over after a moment of laying like that, so he could kiss Ennis again. He was nineteen and horny as fuck, sue him.

They made out for a while like that, though at some point Ennis had taken the lead in all this despite being flat on his back. 

Ennis stopped kissing him on the mouth and Jack made a small noise of protest before he felt lips on his neck, kissing him hard. Then, teeth, nipping and biting down softly. Jack moaned.

Ennis pulled away from him and let his head fall back down to mat, his hands on either side of Jack’s face.

“You’re so pretty.”

Jack felt himself melt at the words, his face heating up. 

Ennis seemed to realize what he’d said and coughed uncomfortably, glancing away.

“You really think so?”

He looked back at Jack then, taking him in and smiling fondly. 

“You look even prettier when you’re blushin’ like that.”

Jack only blushed harder.

Ennis moved, freeing himself from under Jack and positioning them so Jack was curled up next to him and Ennis had his arms wrapped securely around him. Jack let himself relax completely in Ennis’s hold, a feeling of safety falling over him.

Plus, Ennis thought he was pretty. No one had ever said that to him before, and he found that he liked it. He loved it.

It made him sound like some gal, and although the thought was not an appealing one Jack let his mind wander a bit. If he were a girl, he could be Ennis’s wife. Wouldn’t that be fine. He wished he could be married to Ennis without having to be a girl. That’d be real nice.

Geez, he’d fucked this guy once and he was already planning their marriage. He remembered Ennis’s arms around him and used them to help ground himself in the moment. He seriously needed to slow down.

_ Shut up, brain _ . 

For once, his brain quieted.


End file.
